1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a readout circuit of an X-ray detector, and more particularly, to a readout circuit having a current load of an X-ray detector.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An X-ray detector is a device for detecting an X-ray signal to convert the detected X-ray signal into an electrical signal, and generally converts an X-ray signal into an electrical signal using a photodiode.
In other words, a scintillator or a phosphor being located in front of a photodiode may absorb X-rays to radiate visible light corresponding to the absorbed X-rays, the photodiode may convert the visible light into a photocurrent in proportion to an amount of the visible light, and the converted photocurrent may be measured to detect the X-rays.
A typical X-ray detector is provided with a plurality of pixels, each of which includes such a photodiode, and these pixels are arranged in the form of a matrix to detect X-rays.
Also, the X-ray detector includes a gate driver for sequentially selecting a single row of such pixels at which a signal is collected and a readout circuit for collecting signals from the pixels at the selected row, reads intensity of the detected X-ray, and converts the readout signal through the readout circuit into digital data through post-processing circuits including an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) and the like to use the digital data in a generation of an X-ray image.
Meanwhile, the background art of the present disclosure is disclosed in Korean Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-2014-0087247 (Jul. 9, 2014).